Never Meant To Be
by Choco-Milky-kun
Summary: Kurama loved Hiei, Hiei loved Kurama. But Kurama has this 'hobby' that make Hiei felt uneasy. Will Hiei get over uneasyness? Yaoi HxK, KxOthers, there's lemon in it, don't like, don't read.


**A/N : Hi Dear Readers, this is my first YYH fic. I hope it's good enough for you. So, here it is, please enjoy (I wish^^)**

**DISCLAIMER :I don't own YYH and all of it's character.**

**WARNINGS : It's yaoi, boyXboy, lemon included, don't like don't read, I wouldn't risk of getting flamed ^^**

* * *

"Be careful on your way home" said a green-eyed person to the man with a black hair in front of him.

The black-haired male leaned in and gave the green-eyed person a peck on the lips "Of course Kurama, and you also be careful, kay?"

Kurama nodded "But don't forget to come again tomorrow night, all right?" he said with mischievous grin on his handsome yet beautiful face.

"What, tomorrow too? But we already done it all night today, aren't you satisfied yet?" the black-haired male asked with an exasperated tone.

"Nope, don't you like it?" Kurama asked with his cute-big-puppy eyes.

'Argh, those eyes. He knows I can't resist it' the black-haired male thought, then he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck "Well, it's not like I don't like it, but-mmpfh" the black-haired male didn't get to finish what he was about to said because a pair of lips suddenly covered his. The kiss between the two became more passionate and hands started to roam around each other body.

"Hey, I haven't finish talking" the black-haired male protested when the kiss broke, leaving him panting for air.

"But you like it when I do that" Kurama said with his mischievous grin came back to it's place.

The black-haired male blushed "O-of course, wh-y wouldn't I be with you doing it" he couldn't help his stuttering.

"Okay then, you have to come again tomorrow, or…" the mischievous grin changed into a seductive one. ".. we should continue it now?" he laid his hand on the now red-faced-black-haired male's crotch. The male couldn't stop when he let out a low moan, because of the attention that was given to his lower area that started getting hard.

"Now..now.. you wild one, you should wait until tomorrow because you see, my butt is still a little sore because someone was very rough this night." With a seductive tone, the red hair removed his hand from the crotch.

"H-hey! I couldn't help it with you being all inviting like that" the male said. Seeing the black-haired male getting embarrassed made Kurama chuckled because how cute it was. "Haha, okay okay, now shouldn't you go home, it's getting very late by the way"

"Yep, see you tomorrow Kurama"

"See you tomorrow Yusuke"

* * *

After bade his farewell, Kurama went back to his room and started to clean the mess that once was his bed before some romantic action he did with his friend. Yes, Yusuke was just his friend, he's just one of Kurama's many 'friends' that like to 'play around' with him. There was nothing like lover or boyfriend for him, all of them was just his friend, or to put it harshly his 'fuck buddy'. Although there was a certain black-haired with short body that he would likely to become a lover of. He loved him very much, just like he loved his hobby to 'play around' with some of his friend.

Kurama changed the bed sheet with the new one, seeing the former one has became too sticky for him to sleep on. He put the sheet on the laundry basket and decided to take a bath, he didn't like it when his body smelled after a night full of sex. It's not the smell of sex that he didn't like, in fact he liked it very much because it brought some kind of excitement over him, it's the stink smell of sweat his body emitted after doing some intense activity that disturbed him very much.

After the long shower he put on a robe and sat on his desk and took a book to spend his time before his wet hair dried a little. And seeing how long his hair is, it would take a long time to dry it. (A/N : I want a hair like Kurama's, it looks cool, lol )

Kurama didn't really paid any attention to the books on his hands. His thoughts has wandered to the upcoming event, more exactly about tomorrow's event. In the afternoon he would play with Kuwabara (A/N : Hahaha, have you thought that Kurama would be doing those kinds of things with Kuwabara? .), don't ask why, Kurama didn't get attracted because of his looks, he got attracted because Kuwabara is the kind of the guy that would play rough when having sex and Kurama liked it very much, so he kept doing it with Kuwabara. Then in the night he would have Yusuke, the kind of guy that would be all affectionate in sex, hell what a day it would be. And the day after tomorrow he would get a visit from Koenma, of course not in his toddler form, although sometimes he thought how would it be doing it with a toddler, (A/N :Nyahaha, that is scary) Koenma is the very romantic one. If only the person he loved would play with him, it will be perfect, but that person has refused so many times, Kurama didn't know why.

His thought got interrupted with the sound of tapping on his window, 'Speaking of the devil' he thought. He went to the window and opened the curtains to reveal the all too familiar form outside. He opened the window and the figure got inside.

"Who was with you this night?" the figure asked.

"Hello to you too Hiei" Kurama said with a sweet voice.

"Hn, whatever" was the short reply he gave.

"By the way, how was the mission Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"Pretty easy, just some low-classed demon"

"Hmmm, is that so? That must be boring" Kurama commented, sitting down on his bed with the support of one arm, and legs spread wide, showing some part of his 'personal part'.

Hiei's gaze that fell upon his friend's exposed part, he couldn't help his erection that started getting hard because of the show in front of him. He took a step closer and swallowed the lump on his throat. The urge of just jumped and taking his friend there has already took over him.

'Looks like this time it'll work' Kurama thought, getting excited that the one he loved would finally fall for it. Hiei kept getting closer until he's standing in front of Kurama.

'No, I shouldn't be doing this. Even if I love him, I couldn't do this, I have to get agrip on myself. But he's looking too damn sexy, with that smooth legs spread, inviting me to just take him there, I guess I'll lose it here' Hiei thought, fighting with himself for what he's about to do.

Hiei leaned down until his head were just a mere inch from Kurama. Kurama could feel Hiei's hard breath over his cheeks. 'Finally, you're mine, Hiei'. Kurama put on his most seductive expression and put his hands on the back of Hiei's neck, brought his lip closer to Hiei's. Their lips were so close and Hiei became panicked 'Oh no, I can't lose it here. Not after all this time, I must think of something to distract my attention. Keiko in a swimwear, naked Yusuke, no, that's hot, Koenma on his toddler form, ah that's his teenager form, Genkai in a bikini, YUCK!' with that thought Hiei's eyes opened wide and he stopped what he was about to do.

Removing Kurama's arm from the back of his neck, Hiei went away from him and approached the window. 'Damn! That's so close' Kurama thought.

"Where're you going?" Kurama asked, seeing Hiei that has opened the window and ready to get out.

"Away, I need some times alone" Hiei answered with a voice that was lack of any emotion.

"Okay, be careful"

"Hn" Hiei said before disappearing from sight. 'Hhhh, guess I have to try again next time' Kurama thought.

* * *

A blur of black can be seen (well, couldn't really be seen in fact) through the trees in the town. Unknown to them that blur is a high-classed demon that could take away their life away in one second, but there was no need to worry because this high-classed demon is Hiei Jaganshi, the heir of the lord demon Mukuro, one of the Reikai Tantei, and the one that really deeply loved his friend, Youko Kurama.

He was going to Genkai's temple (A/N : Erase from mind 'Genkai in a bikini' *scream*) after the event that occurred on his beloved house. He needed time alone to think. After finally settled on one of the tree near Genkai's temple, he began his thought.

'Hhhh, that was a close one. What's with him? Did he think that I'm the same like those guys that has been laying their hands on him. Well, I would like to be able to touch him like that, but what if he just thinks of me like he thinks of his fuck buddies. And every time I thought of his 'hobby' it disturb me very much, I don't know what, but I got this strange feeling when I thought of him being with those peoples. I have told him to stop those 'hobby', but he kept telling me that it's his need, he couldn't live without this 'hobby'. And when I asked if he has a lover would he still be doing his 'hobby' and he said that he didn't quite sure about it. And it mean if someday I became his err-lover, there will be no guarantee that he'll be loyal to me. But why do I love him so much? Why do I kept thinking about him? What should I do?' Hiei got a troubled expression over his face for some moments then it vanished 'I have made my decisions' With that thought Hiei vanished again into the night sky.

* * *

The next day Kurama just have finished his lunch when the doorbell rang. "I'm coming" He shouted. He opened the door and saw Kuwabara on the other side of the door, then he let him in and closed the door when they were inside, when he turned to greet Kuwabara he felt a pair of hand slipped around his waist and hot breath on the back of his neck.

**(A/N : LEMON KuwaXKura, don't like, please skip ^^)**

Kurama moaned at the sensation of Kuwabara nibbling on the back of his ear. He felt hot tongue teasing his ear lobe making his legs shaking "K-ku-wabara-san… ahh" he got a grunt from the man as a response.

His moan got louder when he felt fingers teasing one of his nipples. Kuwabara pinched the nipple hard and got a screaming Kurama for the prize. "P-plea-ase, in-inside" Kurama pleaded "You want me inside of you?" Kuwabara asked huskily. "N-no, i-I mean do th-IS in-side" Kurama panted, losing his breath. "No, I want to take you here" Kuwabara stated with a harsh-husky voice.

Kuwabara started licking and biting Kurama's neck. Getting more turned on by the feeling of being dominated, Kurama turned over and kissed the person in front of him. Kuwabara nibbled on Kurama's bottom lip, asking for entrance, when the entrance granted he started to explore with his tongue. Kurama who was being the one under control just let Kuwabara ravished his mouth. The two started moaning and groaning, hands roamed against each other's body. They could feel each other's erection pressed one against another. The kiss broke, and Kuwabara with lust-filled eyes removed Kurama's shirt.

He began biting on Kurama's nipple, one to another. Kurama can only moaned harder each time he felt the pleasure from the man. Kuwabara's hands traveled downwards, to the inside of Kurama's pants. Taking the red-haired male's erection on his hand, he began pumping it. When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, "P-please, take mmm-me" Kurama said with half-lidded eyes, mouth widely open, and saliva trickled down from the corner of his lips to his chin. Kuwabara only grunted and dropped Kurama to the floor, he opened his pants and took out his large erection. He pumped it and insert it to Kurama's slightly opened mouth "Ahhh.." Kuwabara sighed in pleasure when he felt the hot mouth and the skilled tongue played around his erection. The only sounds that could be heard was moans from Kuwabara and the muffled moans from Kurama.

Kuwabara pulled on Kurama's hair and started pushing in and out of Kurama's mouth. Kurama gagged many times because of the large thing in his mouth, when he thought he was gonna puke, the thrusting stopped. Then Kuwabara lifted Kurama's body, Kurama wrapped his legs around Kuwabara's waist and his hand around the back of the man's neck. Kurama's back pushed against the door, Kuwabara smirked "Here it comes baby"

Without any warning Kuwabara thrusted all of his length inside Kurama "AAAAH!" Kurama screamed, feeling the intruder inside and the excitement ran through his body. Without waiting for Kurama to get used to it, Kuwabara started thrusting inside and out. Kurama screamed at the pleasurable-pain he received. "Ennh, it's so tight" Kuwabara grunted. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh could be heard as Kuwabara kept thrusting in and out of Kurama. Kurama couldn't do anything, he just moaned and groaned from the pleasure he received.

"Aaaah, harde-r, nnh..." Kurama gasped.

"As you wish baby" Kuwabara said and thrust harder inside of Kurama.

"I-I'm going t-to come" Kurama said after being pounded for several minutes by Kuwabara. Kuwabara thrusted harder "Aaaaah!" 'HIEI!' Kurama screamed when he came into their stomach and chest, feeling the muscle around his erection tightening, Kuwabara let out his own scream of pleasure and filled Kurama's inside with his seed. They stayed on that position for several minutes, Kurama could feel the cum leaking out of his ass. Feeling the sticky mess between his thigh only managed to increase his desire, "Again…" Kurama moaned with the breath that he managed to catch, without moving from their earlier positions they began the second round.

**( A/N : END LEMON, I know I'm suck at writing lemons, but I couldn't help myself, hehe)

* * *

**

The sun has done it's duty for the day, and the moon has took over the duty to light the world under it. Even if the light from the moon wasn't as bright as the sun, it didn't decrease the beauty of the figure that was staring into the outer world from his window. The figure didn't have any expression on it's face, he just blankly stared into the space in front of him.

The figure sighed and there was some sad expression on his face. 'I'm getting tired of this, I did this 'hobby' because I'm desperate of touch from him. I thought that with my 'hobby' I could take my mind away from Hiei. But it's no use, every time I did it with some guys, the one I think is always Hiei, I couldn't take my mind away from him. Maybe if I just confessed to him everything will turn out right, well if things didn't turn out better, at least I can stop this 'hobby'. Yeah next time he come, I'll definitely tell him my feeling.' With that thought in mind, he closed the window and went back inside his room.

* * *

Hiei hadn't come for the past week, it's been over a week since last Hiei came to his house. And it made Kurama anxious because the lack of news from the demon. In these week, Kurama kept waited for Hiei until he come, he even stopped his 'hobby' for a while.

Kurama went to his bed after deciding that he would be better to stop waiting for the day. When he just got ready for the bed, he heard the tapping sound on his window, feeling more than excited, Kurama jumped from his bed and rushed to open the window. As expected, the all-black demon is on the other side of the window.

Hiei hopped inside and made himself comfortable sitting on the chair, meanwhile Kurama sat on the corner of the bed.

"So was it a difficult mission that took you so long?" Kurama asked, his heart already beating thinking of what he should say.

"It was not a mission" Hiei stated simply.

Kurama got a confused look on his face "It was not a mission? So what were you doing?"

"Some.. business" Hiei said, averting the gaze that Kurama gave him.

"Business? Umm, okay" 'What would this business be? Maybe it was very important that it took him very long. Okay, now, I should tell him about my feeling, errr where do I start' the red-head thought "Anou-"

"Kurama" Hiei said before Kurama could finish what he was about to say. 'I have to do this, I couldn't take it anymore' he thought. "Yes?" Kurama asked. Hiei got up and approached him "I have something to tell you" Hiei kneeled in front of Kurama who was sitting on the bed. He took Kurama's hands on his own and squeezed it 'Wow, this is a bit too romantic, I never thought that Hiei could do something like this' Kurama getting ahead with his thought.

"And that is?" Kurama asked, feeling more than excited that finally he could have Hiei.

Hiei reached to his cloak's pocket and took a picture, he gave it to Kurama. Kurama took it with a confused expression, he looked at the picture of an inu-youkai with blue-furry ears, the demon was a male one, Kurama was certain of it. He has dark blue short hair with silver streak on it and caramel-colored eyes. A lean build, and handsome face. If he hadn't fallen for Hiei, Kurama was sure that he could fall for this demon.

"Who's this?" Kurama asked.

"His name is Hanon…" Hiei took a breath, preparing himself for what was coming "I'm getting married to him". Kurama dropped the picture, a shocked expression on his face ( A/N : To make it over-dramatic *thunder booming* on the background,hhe~ ). He felt like someone has took his heart out and crushed it. He never thought that it would be like this "B-but why?" he managed to blurt out despite the pang he felt in his heart.

"He love me," Hiei explained.

"So because he loved you, then you are willingly to marry him?" Kurama said, kept on denying the situation.

"It's also my decision" he stated simply, lack of any expression.

"But, what if I love you too? Wouldn't you give it a chance with me?" Kurama started getting hysterical, he didn't managed to handle the situation and all the pressure that suddenly fall over him.

"You don't love me. If you love me, then it's a certain that you love those guys too" Hiei felt his heart clenching 'Yep, he doesn't really love me' he tried to reassure himself.

"No, I love you Hiei! I love you with all my heart! Please, cancel the wedding" Kurama pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"No, you never loved me"

"I love you Hiei! I couldn't live without you, please, don't leave me. Don't you care about my feeling?" He grasped Hiei's hand, trying to persuade Hiei. But it seems like Kurama has took the wrong step. Hearing the last comment, Hiei can't hold the burst of emotions that he has hold.

"Don't care about your feeling huh . . . You didn't have the right to talk like that! Who do you think have to suffer because of your playing with those guys? Whose feelings do you think has been crushed when you have your fun with those bastard? Who do you think love you so much that he can hold being hurt all this time by his beloved? I LOVED You, but you never cared about my feelings. I always loved you, but you only cared about your slutty-desire. I loved you, but I felt disgusted so much that I couldn't take it anymore. So take it Kurama, we never meant to be!"

Kurama, surprised by the outburst only got on thing on his mind 'Hiei Loved me, and I did all of those without knowing his true feelings. And now he's disgusted of me…'

"Sayounara Kurama" Hiei said before disappearing again. This time, forever for Kurama's life.

* * *

**A/N : That's it! I managed to finish it, yay ^^. How do you think? I know it's not too good, but please REVIEW, I need to know what's your opinion so I can get better in the next stories. Ja minna ^.***


End file.
